


Sognare

by ComeToMeBabe, Nameless13



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: AU, After 3th season, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 09:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6748897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComeToMeBabe/pseuds/ComeToMeBabe, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nameless13/pseuds/Nameless13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...Every dream, this glamorous and beautiful,<br/>too long dreamed turns into a nightmare.<br/>And with this we wake up screaming...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sognare

**Author's Note:**

> AU after 3rd season.
> 
> So sorry for all mistakes. We still trying to write better. :)

The dining table is arranged neatly, the meals are ready - smell very rich and delicious.

Her sight looks blurry at one particular large dish on her front.

 _"my leg"_   -the woman whispered.

Her leg was cooked...

She had no left leg..

Everything is lost...

* * *

 

- _Bedelia._ \-  a hand stroked her arm softly. He called her name again but now also kissing on her temple. - _You need to wake up._

She wake up with a little jolt. Woman glanced at the man - his warm blue eyes staring at her eagerly.

\- _You cried again on your sleep._ \- Osku said sadly.

\- _Nightmare._ \- She whispered, slowly moving her legs. She's been thinking too much about Hannibal's escape, Will's threat almost gets her best. She has the feeling Will Graham is the one who'll going to kill her... not Hannibal. The FBI profiler hates her from the core of his heart. She needs to be prepared for both of them or at least one of them, Bedelia she doesn't want to die not on their hands. Not yet. She did packed her belonging to be with man who would protect her. He mind be not the kindest man alive, but he won't kill her or even plan it.

\- _Your dreams become more tense than before, we need to do something._ \- the man sat next to her and cuddled her tightly. 

 - _Hannibal._ – she whispered. He nodded right on her cheek - _You are sleeping when the news came out on television. I don't dare to disturb your peace._

Woman caress his hand - _I knew it would happen soon. Did they died?_

He hum to her touch; he loves her soft skin. - _No_. - he answered shortly. - _However they can't find Hannibal's body and Graham is half alive. They must survive their fall from the cliff._

- _Luckily I think._ \- She whispered - _They should be dead._ \- Bedelia said bitterly.

\- _You dont have to worry about them._ \- he gently kisses her temple. - _I'm here to protect you and I will kill for you... I'll do anything for you_.

 

* * *

 

Bedelia woke up suddenly, taking a long deep breathe. Her hand went under the covers to touch left leg. iIt is still there, it was only a nightmare. After all, feeling relief she tried to calm herself. Inhale Exhale. Inhale Exhale.Suddenly she heard a noise – probably a knocking door. She slowly climbed down her bed and held out her hand gun from the drawer. Woman was alone in the house - Osku worked the night shift at the hospital. She walked her way to hallway as the knocking getting loud and clear. Bedelia carefully look out through the window, her eyes got wide - Hannibal is leaning on the door. He was messy, injure and bloody.

\- _Hannibal_ \- she whispered.

- _I thought you'd be here. -_ He half laughed. - _where is he?_

The woman look nervous - _Work._

Hannibal make his way into the house - _I need you to tend, I can't go to hospital._

He was weak and he needs her. Only to Bedelia he could run at this moment.

Startled, the woman said: _I'll help you go to bed_.

She reached his arms and gently helped him stood up. Man groaned in pain. Bedelia had seen him in such a state for the first time.

\- _I can't._ \-  she heard his groaned in pain - _Let's stop_. - he gasped.

\- _You come here...the bed is near, just another few steps_. - She courted him. - _You need to lay down on a proper place._

Hannibal forced himself to go the bed without a word of objection.

* * *

 

Tens of minutes later, a woman had finished washing his wounds. Unfortunately, one of them had to be stapled.

\- _I'm sorry._ \- Bedelia whispered as Hannibal whined in pain - _You know I'm not a medical doctor._ \- the woman said to him when she sews on his stomach. - _Fortunately, the wound is not too large._

- _I was lucky._ \- He said quietly, giving her a weak smile.

\- _But how long you can be lucky..._ \- she replied, without interrupting work. - _The FBI is looking of your body. When they cannot not find it, they will look for you... alive. And in such a state it is dangerous to escape, Hannibal_. - She took a breath. - _You're exhausted... Dressings will have to be changed. You can't handle alone._

- _So run away with me, Bedelia._

- _I can't Hannibal... I'm sorry, but I can't_  - she said uncertainly after a moment of silence. The man looked surprised. - _Why not?_

- _My life is different from a few years ago._ \- Bedelia avoided his gaze. She knew that was not the answer the man expected.

\- _What has changed in your life, dr Du Maurier?_

- _I thought you stopped called me 'doctor' since when we got on the plane._

_\- You didn't answer my question._

\- _You know the answer, Hannibal. And he'll be back in a few hours. I hope that by then you will not be here. I helped you, but don't expect anything more from me._

Hannibal was dissapointed with her answer, he looks into her sad eyes - _Why not?_ \- He repeated his question.

The woman looked at him - _I'm too tired for that game Hannibal, we are getting older._

Another answer he wouldn't like to hear from her.

\- _Are you in love with him?_ \- man asked suddenly.

Bedelia only sighed and said: _I'll leave you now. -_  She looked back - _Try to sleep, it will be better for you._

* * *

 

Woman returned to her usually seat, covering herself with a blanket. She fell asleep in an armchair.

 _\- Bedelia. -_ Osku's voice snapped her back to reality. She walked to him, he hugged her and kissed her head, getting used with his affection _._

_\- How was work? have you ate something?_

_-Yes, in the work -_ He said taking off his coat. After a while he asked: _Are you hiding something?_

Bedelia sat beside him.

 _\- Hannibal is here. -_ She can't find other words, he put down his fork.

_\- In here? You mean this house?_

She nodded.

_\- I can't him to go away he is very..._

_\- I will let him stay and live. If this is what you want. -_ She looked at him as he continued: _However, I thought that your decision will be different._

_\- He helped me, when I asked... Now is my turn._

* * *

 

 _\- Finally you are awake, Doctor Lecter. -_ in the doorway appeared a man.

 _\- Engelbrecht -_ the other man smirked _\- what a surprise to see you again... in such circumstances._

Osku sat on a chair next to the bed.

_\- Yes... very long time... very. How many years it was?_

_\- Many"-_ Hannibal said, and at this time unexpectedly,without any warning Osku pressed his large hand on Hannibal's naked chest. _\- If you dare to play with her heart once again... -_ He pressed his hand harder - _I don't care what can you do, but you are nothing comparing to me._

Hannibal struggled to breath.

 _\- I can do many things to you dear old friend! -_ Osku continued his words. Hannibal had a problem with taking a breath. He tried to push away the man's hand.

 _\- No, no. Don't worry. I won't let you die in my house -_ Osku teased _\- Bedelia cares about you and I care about her... She is MINE. -_ Man pull his hand and Hannibal take deep breath. - _First lesson for you, Lecter. -_ Osku told smoothing his suit _\- Now I'm going to leave her with you, I trust her. Don't you dare to influence her._

When their eyes meet again Osku said: _Touch her and I break your filthy fingers_ Before he left the room, he said: _Have a good day._

Man had no time to gather his thoughts, because to the room this time came Bedelia.

 _\- Hannibal._ \- Bedelia stepped into the room. Woman looks much more relax now, her blond hair was longer from since last time she was with him in Florence. - _I saw Osku left the room._ \- She took a deep breath before she asked: _Is everything all right?_

He just nodded... He can't tell her the truth...now.

\- _How do you feel?_ \- Bedelia sat on the bed next to him and she touched his head.

\- _I feel much better._ \- He wanted to kiss her hand, but stopped himself. He just asked: _And how do you feel, Bedelia?_

\- _I feel all right, Hannibal._  - Woman returned to her cool tone of voice. - _Turn around, I have to change your bandages._

_\- I can do it myslelf._

_\- This was the reason why the Osku agreed that you can stay in our house for a few days._ \- she lifted the bandage from the nightstand - _Turn around._

When the woman was changing his bandages, he unexpectedly asked: _Why are you with him, Bedelia? You know it's a dangerous man._

\- _Who if, but you shouldn't judge others. -_ Bedelia smiled - _How about yourself Hannibal, you forget who you are?_

Hannibal sighed in pain as her hand accidently touched his wound.

- _But I don't trust him._ \- He said looking into her bright blue eyes - _I knew him before you, Bedelia. It's a very dangerous man. Please, be careful.I can protect you more than anything._

- _Hannibal, I spent with you almost a year. Nothing worse can happen to me. Protect me really, Hannibal. You plan to eat me, is that what you call protection._

After a moment she realized what she had said:  _I'm sorry. That's not what I meant._

He turned on his side, his back to her and said with disappointed voice: _If you let me, I will go sleep now. and then I'll leave this house._

_\- You don't have to. You can stay as long as you want..._

_\- I know I'm not welcome here. However, thank you, that did not you call the FBI._

_\- I helped you because you asked me to, so... please stay._ \- She stopped halfway to the door and said – _Time in Florence, instead of few things was very nice. It will always remain in my memory._

* * *

It was a dark night, when the car sped on little frequented highway. In black Bentley Continental Hannibal was fleeing to the coast of the country.

\- _One day, this trip will be for you just a memory._ \- he said to his sleeping passenger. - _One day you will understand that I did it for your advantage._

The man picked up the blanket looking constantly on the road and covered sleeping Bedelia.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
